Al amanecer
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Fic dedicado al nacimiento de uno de los santos dorados.. Ocurrió un hermoso ocho de noviembre


Este fic fue escrito el día8 de noviembre con motivo del cumpleaños del Caballero más hermoso al parecer de esta escorpiona y diosa de la luna... ¡feliz cumpleaños para ti, Milo!

La historia Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, pero los personajes aquí mencionados con expeción de Milo son mios...

**AL AMANECER**

En algún hospital. Grecia

Llevaba toda la tarde en el hospital. Y todo indicaba que seguiría ahí hasta la mañana siguiente... eso si las cosas no se complicaban. Debía confiar en que así sería. Otra persona en su situación seguro habría renegado, habría hecho preguntas como ¿por qué a mí¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Pero él no. No porque había aprendido a soportar las cosas como vinieran. Porque una persona como él no debía renegar por su presente. Él era un guerrero.

Obtener el permiso para salir no fue difícil. Después de todo era uno de los más respetados. Y su santidad lo conocía desde niño, lo conocía perfectamente, quizá porque llegó ahí desde los seis años, y nunca antes había abandonado el recinto, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Como entonces. Cuando las matronas confirmaron que para salvarlos sería necesario llevarlos a un hospital, fuera del recinto. Sus habilidades, aunque eran excepcionales, no les permitían atender ese tipo de emergencias. Debían reconocerlo, no estaban preparadas en ese campo.

Por eso se encontraban ahí. Porque todos en el recinto deseaban que salvaran la vida. Hasta ese momento sus compañeros, sus pocos amigos, no lo habían ido a visitar. Quizá porque su santidad consideraba que la presencia de los otros podría ponerlo más nervioso. O quizá porque sus compañeros consideraban prudente dejarlo solo un tiempo más, después de todo conocían perfectamente su carácter. Y mostrarse vulnerable no era una de sus cualidades. Por eso no les reprochaba nada, jamás lo haría de todos modos. Era cierto, en ese momento realmente necesitaba estar solo para tranquilizarse, para reflexionar, incluso quizá para recordar.

Con esa facilidad que llega en los momentos difíciles recordó varios sucesos de su vida. Su llegada al recinto fue uno de ellos. Recordaba el rostro afligido de su madre cuando siendo apenas un niño de seis años su padre lo sacó de su casa, apenas lo necesario. Él no lloró. Le habían dicho que ese era su camino, y además, no podía llorar. Era un hombre le dijo su padre. Su obligación era continuar con la tradición de su familia, y se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que le habían contado. Su herencia familiar consagrada al servicio de una fuerza superior a todo lo que conocían. La suya era una familia en la que la palabra honor tenía gran peso. Justicia y compasión. Los principios con los que creció. Su filosofía en la vida. La suya si era una verdadera familia guerrera, por ello deshonrar la confianza y la responsabilidad que sobre él se habían depositado sería más que humillante. Y no lo permitiría.

Por eso simplemente se marchó sin decir una palabra. Sin voltear nunca hacía atrás. Estaba por entrar a ese mundo del que tanto le habían hablado. Emoción, orgullo, ansiedad, varias emociones contradictorias al mismo tiempo. Ahora era su turno de continuar la tradición. De heredarla tal vez.

Al comienzo ese nuevo mundo le fue completamente desconocido. Estaba entrenado pero apenas en lo más básico. Tendría que soportar mucho más. Y soportar un verdadero y arduo entrenamiento, según las palabras de su maestro. "Tienes potencial para ser un gran guerrero" le dijo "afortunadamente tu talento no se desperdiciará en este sitio. Muchos otros como tú han fracasado, pero mientras te mantengas alejado de una de las mayores tentaciones de los hombres, todo estará bien.

Que otra cosa le quedaba sino reírse de sí mismo. Descargaba sus fuerzas, su enojo, su frustración, su emoción, todo en el entrenamiento. Pero ciertas emociones no se olvidaban con golpes. Sobre todo cuando él y otro aprendiz cruzaron los limites y llegaron a la parte del recinto que estaba prohibido para ellos. Porque ahí entrenaban las mujeres. Jovencitas y niñas. Muchas de ellas capaces de sostener una buena batalla contra ellos, y dejarlos con una buena paliza si se lo proponían.

Quizá eso fue lo que le llamó la atención de aquella chica desde el inicio. Muchas veces regresó a observar los entrenamientos. Y ella siempre resultaba ganadora, era una buena rival, que sabía ganar limpiamente, con la prudencia suficiente para contenerse, con el tacto suficiente para no hacer sentir mal a las que llegaban a perder contra ella. En efecto, era una digna y magnifica competidora en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pero lograr su amistad fue lo más difícil. Después de todo a ellas les enseñaban que los hombres no valían la pena más allá de lo que podían demostrar como guerreros. Sin embargo ella le brindó una oportunidad. Y una vez más comprobaba que era una guerrera de honor y valores. Una excepción que desafortunadamente estaba presentándose con menos frecuencia. Por eso se enamoró de ella. Por eso a ella le permitió conocerlo más allá del título al que aspiraba. Signo de fuego con signo de fuego solo podía significar una de dos, un amor hasta la muerte o guerra a muerte. Muchos pronosticaron que aquello no era más que una tontería, una locura que acabaría en un gran desastre. Pero lo que en teoría debió separarlos sirvió para unirlos. Por eso se volvieron tan buenos amigos. Porque ambos eran muy parecidos. No necesitaba el opuesto para complementarse, se entendían perfectamente. Y una vez que su posición se consolido en el recinto pensó en ofrecerle algo más. Su santidad no tuvo inconvenientes. Reconocía en ambos no solo a dos poderosos guerreros, sino a personas excepcionales. Le daba demasiado gusto que decidieran unir sus vidas. De ellos seguramente nacería una nueva estirpe. Y justo como las estrellas se lo dijeron, de ellos llegaría uno de los mejores guerreros que jamás se hubieran visto.

Pero ahora parecía que todos esos sueños se alejaban del presente. Qué sería de él si morían. ¿Cómo sobrevivir a semejante perdida?

- Necesitas serenarte, amigo –dijo una persona llegando por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto con una mezcla de curiosidad y reproche.

- Compartiendo el dolor de mi mejor amigo ¿qué no es obvio? No estoy solo para los buenos momentos o para las batallas.

- Ni ellos saben cuanto tiempo puede pasar ¿vas a estar aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario?

- Todo el que requiera.

- ¿Y su santidad te autorizó a dejar tus obligaciones por tiempo indefinido?

- Una de mis obligaciones es estar con mis amigos y apoyarlos aún cuando ellos digan que no lo necesitan. Yo sé que no es así, te conozco perfectamente, y sé que te alegras de verme.

- Juntos hasta la muerte –repitió a manera de juramento.

- Juntos hasta la muerte –aseguró el otro.

Pasaron un par de horas hablando ocasionalmente de diversos temas, sin profundizar en alguno. Sabían que el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Y se sentían impotentes por primera vez. Porque solo podían esperar sin intervenir de ninguna manera.

El recién llegado notó que su amigo había sacado una carta de entre sus ropas. Y continuaba escribiendo en ella.

- ¿Para que es eso?

- Es mi legado. Mis ideales, la tradición de mi familia. En este pliego he recopilado parte de lo que soy, de mis orígenes, mis recuerdos buenos y malos.

- ¿Y se lo entregarás cuando llegue el momento adecuado?

- Se lo entregaré cuando lo vea. Y el lo leerá cuando así lo quiera. Ahora tiene su propia misión, y si sobrevive será su obligación continuar con la herencia de su familia.

- Pero por lo pronto tú eres el último de los tuyos.

- Por eso debe sobrevivir. Una parte de mi se irá con él si muere.

- Si eso pasa será un golpe muy duro, no sé si podrás reponerte a esto.

- Tu sabes que no soy débil.

- Lo sé. Pero como ya te he dicho, tu dolor es el mío.

Otro día memorable fue cuando conoció a aquel muchacho. Un aprendiz como él. Pero con ideas muy opuestas a las suyas. Quizá era eso lo que lo motivaba a buscarlo. Pocos se atrevían a contradecirlo aún si sabían que estaba equivocado, él jamás temió al hacerlo. Por eso aquel muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules se ganó primero su admiración, luego su respeto, y finalmente su amistad. Porque él no dudaba en contradecirlo o corregirlo cuando era necesario, pero sobre todo, lo quería por todos los golpes que le había dado, porque aquel muchacho le brindó lo que otros combatientes no podrían: una batalla honorable. Una pelea justa, en la que ambos mostraban el mayor respeto a sus oponentes brindando lo mejor que tenían. Amigos como él eran los que valían la pena conservar a nuestro lado. Una más de sus enseñanzas, una más de sus tradiciones. Dar la vida no solo por la causa justa a las que servían, que mejor que darla al lado de personas como él, que aportaban otro sentido a la vida, que te hacían pasar un buen rato, que se desangraban contigo. Ese legado también debía continuar

Las horas pasaban y no tenían noticias. Ni un doctor ni nadie que les informara sobre la situación, su progresaba o empeoraba. Veía de reojo a su amigo. Desde que llegó se había parado frente a él, y no se había movido de su sitio para nada, el cansancio empezaba a notársele. A ambos. Después de todo no era lo mismo pasar 12 horas de pie sin moverse a pasar ese mismo tiempo en entrenamientos, combates de verdad y resolviendo los problemas en el recinto.

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para el amanecer. Y de pronto vieron pasar a varias enfermeras y a un doctor con rapidez, se les veía nerviosos, preocupados. Escuchó cuando dijeron a que cuarto debía dirigirse y que hacer. Se alarmó, estaban en ese cuarto, adiós compostura. Se levantó con toda la intención de ir allí y saber de una buena vez que pasaba, su amigo le detuvo.

- Paciencia. Todo estará bien.

- Yo necesito saber...

- No necesitas ver para sentir. Percíbelo en el ambiente.

Le molestaba cuando tenía razón. Él podía admitir cuando se equivocaba, pero admitirlo ante los otros, ni loco. Afortunadamente él no necesitaba que le reconocieran nada, estaba ahí porque quería estarlo, no para probar nada. Y necesitaba mantenerse sereno para que él también se controlara.

El paso de los minutos se les hacía eterno. Más gente empezó a llegar al hospital, pero ellos se mantenían apartados, y nadie se les acercaba. Quizá era porque su aspecto, su presencia. imponía respeto. Y su semblante preocupado les decía a los otros que debían ser discretos. No estaban ahí por buenos motivos, era obvio, pero aquello parecía ser grave.

Los primeros rayos del sol llamaron su atención. El amancer siempre traía nuevas noticias, habían aprendido eso. Pero el sol de es mañana lucía radiante, distinto. Finalmente uno de los doctores salió. Ambos se pusieron firmes. Pasara lo que pasara no iban a derrumbarse en ese sitio. Eran caballeros dorados y debían mantener la compostura. Además, aquello indicaba...

- ¿Ya terminó todo? –preguntó el caballero dorado de Escorpio.

- Si señor, ya todo acabo...

- ¿Entonces...?

- Véalo Usted mismo... –el doctor puso entre sus brazos el pequeño bulto que traía entre sus brazos.- Y no se preocupe, ambos sobrevivirán, y van a recuperarse.

- Gracias doctor –una vez que cumplió con su labor, regresó de nuevo al cuarto donde se recuperaba la amazona.

- Sargas... –le hablo el caballero de acuario.

- Skat, te presento a mi hijo, Milo... Milo de Escorpio.

Fin

**Notas aclaratorias**:

Los nombres de Skat y Sargas pertenecen a las estrellas de las constelaciones de Acuario y Escorpión respectivamente


End file.
